Kikyo: Elektra's Daughter
by ShintoPrincessKikyo
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Default Chapter

Summary: This is the Elektra fic that I was making so I hope you like the drama and romance. OK so Kikyo is an assassin and so is Sesshomaru. But what happens when the two fight each other again after already falling in love four years later. Kikyo still has the memory but what happens when Sesshomaru doesn't remember? Will he remember

…"People talking"…

…'People thinking'…

… (Author Notes)…

**Chapter 1: FlashBack**

**Kikyo was writing in her office wearing nothing but the clothing that was black. Her hair was high in a ponytail. She didn't know exactly what she was writing but whatever. Kagome and her superintendent Sango came in and stood at the door waiting for Kikyo to look and – in which she did immediately. **

"**Yes, Higurashi Kagome-chan…" Kikyo said bowing.**

**Kagome looked at her sternly. 'Odd…' Kikyo thought. 'She never acts like this…'**

"**You have an assignment, Kikyo…" Kagome said but Kikyo cut her off.**

"**You haven't given me a fuckin assignment in 3 fuckin years…what the friggen hell is going on in your mind Higurashi Kagome?" Kikyo said standing up.**

"**Well, let's just say this time is different. And you WON'T mess up like when you were supposed to kill Sesshomaru. You were supposed to kill him but you 2 fell in love. How pathetic your love was." Kagome said. **

**Kikyo was pissed but she knew better then to say anything to her boss like that. She looked at Sango who looked at Kagome scared.**

"**Ms. Higurashi, may I ask how their love was pathetic?" Sango asked.**

"**It's simple, I loved him myself!" Kagome yelled and left. Sango looked back at Kikyo and mouth a 'Sorry' and 'I'll call you later' to Kikyo. She nodded simply and went back into her chair and thought about the kiss with him.**

**FlashBack**

**Kikyo went down into an alley way to meet Sesshomaru. She found him there waiting. He looked up at her and smiled.**

"**Hello, beautiful…" he said.**

"**Spare me your flattery." Kikyo smiled as she got closer to him. She pushed him against the wall and put him in a passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever before she felt her jacket slipping off and fall to the ground.**

**Sesshomaru's fell off too. He unbuttoned her shirt so that only she under tank top remained above her black lace bra showing right through just barely. Her over shirt hit the floor. With her tank top on and her pants Sesshomaru's shirt came unbuttoned. They parted the kiss and smiled at him.**

"**Very nice, Kikyo, very nice." Sesshomaru said taking deep breaths**

"**Why thank you my prince charming." She responded. She kissed him again and felt them both get pulled away from each other. She saw Kagome standing there with other assassin guards pulling Kikyo from Sesshomaru as Miroku's guards pulled Sesshomaru away from his beloved.**

"**Sesshomaru!" Kikyo yelled. She tried reaching to him but failed before she saw him gone within thin air.**

**End FlashBack**

**Kikyo came back to reality and picked up her bag and left. "I wonder if he remembers…" She said and left.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kikyo's mom's Death

**Kikyo was in her office just filing her nails when her mom came in the building. Kikyo didn't know that she was or that she was going to see Kagome. Kikyo hated her sister. Every single bit of her made her shudder. It was her sluttish ways.**

**Whatever it was that made Kikyo shudder so much Kikyo didn't like it.**

**Kikyo's mother's name was Elektra. With the powers of Kimiguri she could control all. She stepped into Kagome's office slamming the doors against the walls. Kagome sprung up when she saw her mother there.**

"**Mother, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.**

"**Be quiet, Kagome." Elektra said. Elektra hadn't aged at all. She never could.**

"**What do you want?" Kagome asked.**

"**What have you been doing to Kikyo is the question." Elektra said. Kagome smirked evilly.**

"**I separated her from her lover of course."**

"**Did he mark her?"**

"**Almost."**

"**Kagome, to do that is a crime in my mind. But to you it is a blessing. Why did you do that?"**

"**Personally I am glad she did it." Elektra and Kagome looked at the hanyou at the door.**

"**Hey, InuYasha." Kagome said twisting her hair trying to be sexy. "How is our sex life going?"**

"**We don't have one, Kagome." InuYasha said.**

"**But remember that time" She was stopped.**

"**I was drunk you bitch! Don't ever think that it meant anything!"**

**Kagome crossed her arms and pouted while Elektra kept looking straight.**

"**Kagome, if you still lived in my house and did that guess how much you would have been ground." Elektra said.**

"**Whatever mom I don't care." **

"**You should!"**

"**Well I don't ok so leave me alone."**

**Elektra walked out of the room InuYasha followed her. He was shocked that that was the only thing she said to Kagome. But he had to deal with it or else he would have gotten himself killed. Elektra was a serious one who was dangerous to get involved with. But he would deal with it.**

**Sesshomaru sat in his office thinking if Kikyo remembered him. He didn't know anymore. He didn't understand how someone could forget the other after almost making love to them if it wasn't for their bosses.**

**Naraku was a big bastard to him ever since then. He loved Kikyo just as much as he did. Sesshomaru knew his brother loved Kikyo too. It was common and he could understand why but he still didn't like it.**

"**Sesshomaru, you have to kill her. Stop thinking about her." Miroku said. Sesshomaru shook his head.**

"**I don't want to. You never stopped thinking of Sango when you had to kill her." Sesshomaru said. Rin looked at everyone.**

"**Well I think you two should get together again." Rin said.**

**Everyone looked at her. Miroku shook his head and Sesshomaru looked sad. Rin understood and didn't talk for the rest of the day unless needed.**

**Kikyo wandered around until she felt an arm on her shoulder. She turned around only to see her mother.**

"**Oh… it's just you…" Kikyo said bowing.**

"**Normally it would be."**

"**I'm sorry, Mother.**

"**Has Kagome really done that to you?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well you need training." Elektra said circling around Kikyo.**

"**For what?"**

"**You need to kill Sesshomaru still…"**

"**Oh, right."**

**Elektra tried punching Kikyo but Kikyo blocked it with ease.**

"**Good, Kikyo. You have been practicing I take it?"**

"**Only for you, Mom."**

**Kikyo tried kicking Elektra and Elektra tried grabbing Kikyo foot…but missed and was kicked right in the middle of her chest and thrown back into the wall with the force of energy in her kick.**

**Elektra sprung up and they circled each other again.**

"**Never let your guard down, Kikyo."**

"**I never do."**

**They both tried hurting each other and blocked each time.**

**Kikyo turned around in circles then punched her mother and then did 3 back flips away from where she was.**

**Elektra got up again and they went after each other at the same time but Kikyo got the attack first. Elektra fell back sweating and breathing in deeply.**

"**You have done well." She got back up. "But that is enough for today."**

"**I agree."**

**Sesshomaru was watching Kikyo and her mother from the alley way through the window. He took out his gun and pointed at Kikyo. Jaken, the clumsy demon he is, accidentally whacked Sesshomaru off course only to hit Kikyo's mother instead.**

**Elektra fell down with blood coming from the middle of her back. Kikyo turned around and started crying.**

"**Mom……"**

"**Sh, Kikyo, everything will be fine. You have had wonderful teaching with me…this is how I must leave you, my daughter."**

**With that Elektra shut her eyes.**

"**I love you, Mother." Kikyo said.**

"**I Love You…too…" Elektra had died.**

**Kikyo looked at the window and saw the bullet hole in it. She walked over and looked out the window looking where the bullet came from only to see Sesshomaru and Jaken.**

"**You will pay for this. Mark my words you will pay."**

**A/N: OK SO THAT' THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. I WANTED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD PUT A LEMON DREAM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR NOT. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD!**

**-Jasmine**


End file.
